rainbowmagicfandomcom-20200213-history
Twilight Fairies
The Twilight Fairies (U.S name: The Night Fairies) are the 14th series and are responsible to keep day and night running properly with their magic dust. But when Jack Frost steals all seven bags, strange things happen! There are seven fairies and they are: Ava the Sunset Fairy , Lexi the Firefly Fairy , Zara the Starlight Fairy , Morgan the Midnight Fairy , Yasmin the Night Owl Fairy , Maisie the Moonbeam Fairy and Sabrina the Sweet Dreams Fairy . Problem While travelling to Camp Stargaze for their summer holiday, the girls notice a very strange green sunset! Ava the Sunset Fairy arrives and whisks them to Fairyland, where the Twilight Fairies, King and Queen explain that Jack Frost and his goblins have stolen their magic bags of dust. Without them, night time will be disrupted. Can the girls retrieve the bags before their holiday ends? Poem The Twilight Fairies' magical powers, Bring harmony to the night time hours. But now their magic belongs to me, And I'll cause chaos, you shall see! Sunset, moonlight, and starlight, too, There'll be no more sweet dreams for you! From evening dusk to morning light, I am the master of the night! The Fairies Ava the Sunset Fairy Ava first met Rachel and Kirsty at the camp entrance. She has long, golden brown hair and wears a dress in soft sunset shades of oranges, pinks and yellows. She has a magic bag of sunbeam dust, which ensures that the sun sets each night. With it missing, the sun turns a strange shade of green! Lexi the Firefly Fairy Lexi appeared to the girls from the Twinkling Tree, a special type of tree for fireflies. She has wavy blonde hair pushed back by a green hairband and wears a green cardi over a white top, silver mini skirt, pink leggings and baseball boots. Her magic bag of fire dust makes sure the fireflies' lights are working properly. Without it, the fireflies can't light up Fairyland. Zara the Starlight Fairy Zara flew down from the night sky and hid behind the observatory where the girls welcomed her to camp. She has dark brown hair, wearing a oversized star t-shirt, leggings and silver brogues. She owns a magic bag of star dust, which looks after all the stars. Without the bag, constellations in the sky are ruined. Morgan the Midnight Fairy Morgan flew out as a spark from the bonfire and met the girls in the woods. She has blonde hair in a crop hairstyle and wears a dark blue chiffon dress with peep-toe shoes and a clock-shaped pendant. She owns a bag of night dust, which ensures that midnight feasts and parties are wonderful for everyone. Without it, everyone is miserable and the food is uncooked. Yasmin the Night Owl Fairy The girls found Yasmin fast asleep by a tree in Fairyland. Yasmin has long, wavy brown hair and wears a pink spotty t-shirt with a waistcoat, denim shorts, pink leggings and pink trainers. She owns a bag of sleep dust that makes sure everyone gets to sleep on time. With it stolen, humans, fairies and animals sleep at the wrong times! Maisie the Moonbeam Fairy Maisie was sitting on a rock when Kirsty and Rachel saw her sparkling brightly. She has a blonde hair in a bun, wearing a black cardigan over a blue dress and knee-high boots. Her bag of moonbeam dust takes care of the moon and its light. Without it, the moon vanishes. Sabrina the Sweet Dreams Fairy Sabrina was sleep-flying in the woods when the girls witnessed a light and suspected it was her. She has black curly hair and wears a purple cardi over a long-sleeved white top, purple skirt, turqoise leggings and purple ballet pumps. Her bag of dream dust ensures that everyone recieves sweet dreams, never bad. With it stolen, however, everyone gets nightmares instead! Category:Fairy groups Category:Fairies Category:Characters Category:N Category:T Category:Non- fanmade fairies Category:Twilight Fairies Category:Fairies that are published